My Latter
by kenrai zukinawa
Summary: minato yang sibuk dengan berbagai aktivitas merasa ada yang salah dengan perasaannya. dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menyakiti kushina. apa yang akan dilakukannya?


**Tadaa!ini dia, fic oneshot perdana kenrai. **

**Fic ini rencananya adalah fic perdana kenrai. tapi, karena kenrai adalah sabat sejati yang seti*plak!* (dipukul sama temen kenrai yang pakai kacamata). ok, langsung saja, kita mulai...let's start!**

**Thank for: friny,ryo,my family dan semuaaa pembaca yang kenri sayang*plak!*..ehem! semuaaa pembaca yang kenri hormati.**

**Disclaimer: naruto hanya dimiliki oleh mashashi kishimoto yang terhormat.**

**Warning!: ooc,gaje dan jalan ceritanya lumayan cepat.**

**Don't like don't read **

.

.

.

_**My letter to you**_

.

.

.

.

" kaa-san,tou-san, aku berangkat!" teriakku sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju sekolahku, Konoha High School. Sekarang aku menginjak tahun terakhirku di SMA. Setelah menghabiskan 5 tahun bersekolah di Amerika, sekarang sudah genap 1 tahun aku menghabiskan masa SMAku di Tokyo. Tepatnya,sekarang aku sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA.

Sebelum pergi ke Amerika, aku mempunyai seorang sahabat bernama kushina. Dia lucu, baik, dan kuat. Mata violetnya bagiku adalah sebuah mentari dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mentari. Aku menyukainya lebih dari segalanya. Dulu, rasa suka itu hanya memang masih belum bisa kupasikan. Tapi, begitu bertemu denganya tahun lalu di sekolah,aku yakin perasaanku berubah drastis. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama dengannya. Karena, kalau aku berada didekatnya, aku pasti tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Secara fisik, kushina memang sudah berubah jauh. Sekarang dia menjadi sangat cantik di mataku dan begitu menggoda. Oleh karena itu, aku menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai rutinitas.

"minato, tumben kau berangkat sepagi ini." Sapa mikoto,teman sekelasku yang sangat ramah pada semua orang. Dia selalu datang pagi untuk menjemput kushina yang rumahnya cukup jauh. Mikoto berlari mendekatiku.

"ah, iya...aku Cuma bangun kepagian hari ini. Mau menjemput kushina?" tanyaku.

" tidak. Tadi malam dia sms aku,katanya hari ini dia mau sesekali berangkat sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini dia aneh,ya?"

"hm? Kushina?"

"iya... dia sering murung dikelasnya."

" tahu dari mana? Kelas kita'kan beda."

" pulang dia juga kadang-kadang melamun,kok." Jawab mikoto santai. Mikoto memang mempunyai insting yang tajam. Dan aku kagum padanya.

" oh,ya? Kalau dipikir-pikir kushina memang sangat jarang seperti itu."

" kau juga sesekali harus mengajaknya jalan berdua. Kau tidak mau kushina diambil orang lain'kan?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. " aku tak akan membiarkan dia diambil orang lain."

" kau lucu sekali,ya...kau tak akan membiarkannya di ambil orang lain, tapi kau tak pernah bertindak. Kalau begitu, kushina bisa pergi.." jawab mikoto seraya mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

" a...aku belum siap,mikoto..." jawabku dengan wajah yang kurasa memerah. Aku memang belum siap secara mental untuk menghadapi kushina.

Jpreet!

"hei,apa-apaan,kau mikoto! Hapus!" teriakku lalu berusah mengambil hp mikto itu. Mikoto berlari menjauh sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" tidak. Habis wajah meronamu lucu sekali! Hahaha!" aku berlari semakin kencang begitu mendengar ejekannya itu.

" hei awas kau!"

Aku dengan secepat kilat mengambil hp mikoto itu dan segera menghapus fotoku disana. Kemudian kami tertawa bersama. Kamipun ngobrol bermacam-macam hal. Dan semuanya mengalir begitu saja sampai akhirnya kami tiba di sekolah. Digerbang, fugaku berdiri menyandar di dinding. Aku tahu dia sedang menunggu mikoto, mereka sudah jadian beberapa bulan lalu. akupun meninggalkan mereka berdua digerbang.

.

.

.

.

Akhi-akhir ini aku mulai berpikir untuk mengatakan persaanku pada kushina secepatnya. Aku tahu apa yang dikatakan mikoto tadi banyak benarnya. Tapi,rasanya...aku masih takut untuk mengetahui perasaannya padaku. Bisa saja dia masih menganggapku teman biasa atau bahkan membenciku. Aku takut.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Dulu,disaat aku merasa bingung seperti ini, aku selalu meminta saran ...aku sampai kapan akan seperti ini.

" mina..to?" aku terkejut setelah tiba-tiba merasakan bahuku ditepuk seseorang dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan mendaptkan seorang gadis berdiri dibelakangku. Seorang gadis yang selama ini memenuhi pikiranku. Rambut merahnya, yang selama ini selalu kulihat dari jauh karena selalu sibuk kini ada didepanku. Mata violetnya yang indah kini menatapku dengan lembut. Tapi, rasanya ada yang berbeda dengannya sekarang. Ah,benar, kalau diperhatikan, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan. Tapi apa yang membuatnya kecewa?

" ku..kushina. ada apa? tumben kita bertemu di gerbang.." kataku canggung. Aku belum bisa berbicara dengan lancar kalau berada di hadapannya sekarang. Aku berdebar-debar. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang,menjauhi kushina.

" tidak...aku...ada yang ingin kubicarakan sepulang sekolah..apa kau bisa menemuiku di taman?" kushina menundukkan kepalanya. Aku menggaruk kepalaku. Aku...aku takut aku tak akan bisa menahan diri kalau berada dengannya lebih lama dari ini.

" maaf,kushina...aku..aku ada rapat osis dan setelah itu harus ikut bimbel bersama fugaku.." jawabku ku. Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Aku ingin sekali meluknya. Aku tidak ingin dia sedih. Apaun akan kulakukan. Tapi, aku takut kalau dia marah padaku.

"kushina-chan!waah, tumben kau datang pagi!" mikoto memanggilnya dari kejahuan. Ku rasa dia mengerti kalau kushina ingin menangis sekarang dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun unuknya. Kushina menatapku sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju mikoto, sahabatnya.

" tentu saja! Tadi pagi aku jatuh dari kasur,tahu!" teriaknya seraya berlari menjauhiku. Aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan terpajang jelas di wajahnya. Ah, tunggu. Berarti tadi dia memperlihatkan kesedihannya hanya padaku? Apa aku bisa mempercayai ini, Kami-sama?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" fugaku, kau yakin mau pergi bersamaku?kau tidak mau pulang bersama mikoto? " tanyaku kepada fugaku setelah dia mengajakku pergi entah kemana. Dia mengangguk.

" mikoto bilang kalau dia ada urusan dengan kushina hari ini. Kau sendiri tidak mau pulang sama kushina?"

"mau benget,sih...tapi.."

" kau ini pemalu sekali,ya.."

Aku tersenyum mendegar pernyataan fugaku siang itu. Tapi sebenarnya,Perasaanku tidak enak siang ini. Bukan karena aku terpaksa bolos rapat osis demi menemani fugaku, tapi karena sesuatu hal yang belum kumengerti. Perasaan apa ini?

" sudah, ayo! Kamu niat menemaniku pergi'kan?" ajak fugaku yang tanpa kusadari sudah berjalan jauh di depanku. Akupun berlari mengejarnya sampai akhirnya berhasil menyamai langkah fugaku.

Kami berjalan melewati beberapa pohon sakura yang sedang mekar. Siang itu langit tidaklah cerah,kurasa akan segera hujan, tapi fugaku tidak peduli tentang cuaca. Kami terus berjalan. Setelah cukup jauh dari sekolah, aku mulai mencurigai sesuatu. Aku tahu kemana fugaku mau kemana. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin fugaku mengajakku ke taman. Tempat aku, fugaku, mikoto dan...kushina dulu bermain bersama.

" kamu mau kemana,sih? Jangan-jangan..." tanyaku penasaran.

"tepat. Sudah lama'kan kau tidak kesana?"

Aku menelan ludah saat mendengar jawaban fugaku yang enteng itu. Tadi pagi kushina mengajakku ke sana, dan sekarang fugaku membawaku kesana. Apa kushina menungguku di sana? Aku belum cukup mental untuk menemuinya,kami-sama. Bagaimana ini?

" lagipula...tadi pagi kushina mendadak menghilang dari sekolah dan sekarang mikoto sedang tak usah khawatir. Mikoto punya insting yang kuat sebagai perempuan. Kita tunggu saja disini, siapa tahu dia akan datang." Jelas fugaku. Aku lagi-lagi menelan ludah. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak, keringat dinginku mulai mengalir bersama debaran jantung yang semakin tak menentu.

" aku akan bekeliling!" teriakku sambil berlari menjauhi fugaku. Aku berlari menglilingi taman yang cukup luas itu. Aku tidak peduli apa yang di lakukan fugaku sekarang, aku tidak peduli dengan suara pertir yang mulai terdengar. Aku akan terus mencarinya sampai dapat. Dan sepertinya aku menapatkan sebuah petunjuk. Sehelai rambut berwarna merah tersngkut di semak-semak. Aku langsung mengambilnya. 'ini rambut kushina, itu berarti kushina ada disini! Ayo berpikir,minato! Dimana kushina biasa bermain di taman ini? Tunggu, kushina tidak pernah berain di taman ini waktu kecil..dia biasanya ada di..' pikirku. Aku mendongak keatas,berharap kushina sedang duduk santai di atas pohon. Tapi, yang kutemukan hanyalah secarik kertas yang tersangkut di dahan, tak ada tanda-tanda kushina ada di atas pohon itu. Aku berdecih dengan cukup keras. sebenarnya, aku sangat berharap kalau kushina menungguku disini. Akupun mengambil kertas itu. Disana tertulis...

_**To: minato namikaze. **_

_**25 agustus xxxx**_

_**Pagi itu aku melihatmu berangkat sekolah. Tapi, saat ingin menyapamu, aku malah bersebunyi. Aku tahu kau sedang berjalan bersama mikoto-chan dengan gembira. Kalian tertawa bersama. Dan itu membuat...membuat hatiku sakit,kau tahu?**_

_**Aku tahu,kita memang teman sejak dulu. Tapi, semenjak kau pulang dari amerika kau seperti menjauh dariku. Saat aku mengajakmu pulang bersama, kau bilang ada rapat osis. Saat aku ingin ke rumahmu untuk bermain, kau bilang kau sedang bimbingan belajar. Apa kau sesibuk itu? Aku rindu denganmu karena tidak bertemu selama 5 tahun. Apakah kau juga rindu padaku? Aku mulai meragukannya.**_

_**5 tahun lalu, dibandara, kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tapi kurasa kau sudah lupa, jadi anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi. Anggap saja kita tak penah bertemu. Tapi, bolehkah aku mengatakan hal yang ingin kukatakan 5 tahun lalu dibandara, mengatakan hal yang dulu kubisikan bersama tiupan angin musim panas? **_

"_**aku akan selalu mencintaimu,minato."**_

_**Sekarang aku yang akan pergi. Aku tak ingin menyakiti hatiku juga hatimu. Aku akan pergi ke kyoto siang ini jam 3 mengunakan kereta di stasiun shibuya. Ah, apa gunanya aku mengatakan ini padamu,ya? Kau pasti sibuk dan tak punya waktu untuk menemuiku di stasiun. setidaknya, aku tidak sesibuk dirimu dulu. Kau bisa berteman dengan banyak gadis seperti mikoto-chan yang feminim, tidak sepertiku. **_

_**Yaahh...aku hanya menyampaikan ini. Tak lebih. Oh,iya.. SAMPAI JUMPA,MINATO. AKU AKAN SELALU MENCINTAIMU.**_

_**Dengan segenap perasaanku,**_

_** Kushina U.**_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebatnya,membasahi tubuhku. Tapi aku tak peduli seberapa derasnya hujan itu. Aku menyesali tindakanku selama ini. Aku tidak sadar kalau itu akan menyakiti hati kushina,gadis yang kucintai itu. Kata-kata mikoto tergiang di pikiranku,' Kalau begitu, kushina bisa pergi'. Aku meremas rambutku yang basah karena hujan. Hatiku terasa sakit. Baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan sakit hati. Rasanya seperti kehilangan segalanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

" kau bisa mengejarnya, minato. Kau ini bodoh sekali,sih..." kata fugaku yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakangku. Aku berbalik dan berterima kasih kepada fugaku. Aku berlari menuju jalan raya, menaiki sebuah taxi dan menuju stasiun. 30 menit sebelum kushina pergi dari tokyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kushina!kushina!" teriakku setelah sampai di bandara, 10 menit sebelum kushina pergi. Mataku menjelajahi seluruh tempat di stasiun itu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan kushina di antara kerumunan orang itu,karena rambut merah kushina sangat jelas terlihat. Aku berlari mengejar kushina,aku tak peduli orang-orang yang menatap kearahku. Aku hanya ingin bertemu kushina. Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku ini kepadanya.

" kushina!" teriakku lalu menarik tangan orang itu. Memaksa orang itu untuk menatap kedua metaku. Mata violetnya menatapku lembut. Kushina. Dia benar-benar kushina. Kushina yang selama ini membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

"mina..." kata-katanya terpotong karena sekarang, aku sedang mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Aku memeluk tubuh kushina dengan erat. aku tidak peduli kalau tubuhku basah terkena hujan. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkkan kepada kushina betapa aku mencintainya.

Kushina nampak terkejut dengan tindakkanku itu,tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya lebih lama. Terima kasih,kami-sama...

.

.

.

.

"minato...cukup" lirihnya disela-sela ciuman itu. Aku melepaskan bibirku dan melonggarkan pelukanku. Aku menatap matanya. Sudah lama aku ingin seperti ini. Akhirnya aku bisa melampiaskan perasaanku sekarang.

" kushina..aku mencintaimu. dari dulu. Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menjauhimu?" kataku sambil terus menatap matanya dengan tatapan lembut. Kuelus rambut merahnya yang panjang terurai.

"karena kau sibuk?" jawabnya dengan ragu-ragu. Aku menggeleng. Aku menetap matanya lembut sambil berkata,"itu karena aku tak akan bisa mengontrol diri saat berada di dekatmu. Kau begitu mempesona. Khususnya rambut merahmu ini." Kataku. Aku mencium sebagian rambut kushina yang panjang itu. Wajah kushinapun berubah menjadi kepiting rebus dalam sesaat. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Akhirnya aku bisa menatapnya sekarang, aku tidak perlu takut lagi sekarang. Karena kalaupun kushina tidak menyukaiku, aku yakin aku bisa membuatnya menyukaiku. Bagaimanapun caranya.

" minato, apa kau serius? Aku akan pergi jauh darimu tak lama lagi.." tanyanya. Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Aku menghela nafas dan meraih tangannya. aku kembali menatap amtanya yang mulai berlinangan air mata.

"tentu aku sangat serius kushina. kau meragukanku?" jawabku. Aku menarik tangan kushina mendekati bibirku dan aku pun mencium tangannya. nampaknya kushina kembali memanas sekarang. Aku tertawa melihat wajah kushina yang merona itu. Dia terlihat begitu lucu danmenggemaskan.

"a...apa kau tidak ingin bersama perempuan lain seperti mikoto?"

" aku hanya menginginkan dirimua,kushina. percayalah."

" kau tidak marah jika aku bilang, aku mencintaimu juga,minato?"

" apa kau pikir aku akan marah ? aku tidak akan marah. Justru kalau bisa,aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke kyoto sekarang. Karena ingin bersamamu selamanya."

" tapi..." aku menutup mulutnya dengan jari telunjukku. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kutanyakan padanya sekarang.

" kushina.. kenapa kau harus pergi ke kyoto? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa harus ke Kyoto?"tanyaku lalu mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Ia terdiam sejenak.

" maaf, minato,aku tidak bilang kalau kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju korea 2 bulan yang lalu. ...aku sekarang sudah diadopsi oleh teman baik ibuku di Kyoto dan akan tinggal bersama di sana. apa aku boleh percaya kalau kamu tidak akan mengkhianatiku? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi'kan?" jelasnya. Air mata mulai menetes di kedua matanya yang indah." aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kucintai lagi,minato..tapi aku harus..." lanjutnya sambil terisak.

Aku mengusap air matanya itu seraya berkata,"kan'aku sudah bilang...yang aku inginkan selama ini hanya kamu,kushina. paling-paling kau yang meninggalkanku ke kyoto.". kushina tersenyum. Dia memukul perutku hingga aku terjatuh. Kau tahu rasanya? Ya, sakit sekali. Kushina adalah gadis yang sangat tegar dan kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat dari semua gadis yang selama ini kutemui. Aku mengelus perutku sambil merintih kesakitan.

'kereta jurusan kyoto akan segera tiba. Sekali lagi, kereta jurusan kyoto akan segera tiba. Para penumpang jurusan kyoto harap bersiap-siap'

Kushina terkejut mendengar suara pengumuman itu. Dia segera mengambil kopernya dan menemuiku, kali ini untuk perpisahan. Dia mengecup pipiku sambil membantuku berdiri. Tindakkannya itu sontak membuat wajahku kembali merona.

" minato, kau jangan nakal selama aku pergi,ya...aku mencintaimu." kata setelah mengecup pipiku dengan lembut. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku.

" dasar, mana mungkin aku nakal. Ah, kau meninggalkan sesuatu,kushina." kataku lalu mengambil sesuatu di kantong celanakuku. Setelah menemukan benda yang kumaksud, aku meraih tangan kushina dengan tangan kiriku,sementara yang satunya masih berada di kantong celana.

" ada apa,minato?" tanyanya. Aku membalik telapak tanagnnya dan mengeluarkan tangan kananku beserta bolpoin yang ku pegang. Aku menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangannya. Setelah selesai, aku memasukkan kembali bolpoint itu ke dalam kantong celana.

" ini alamat e-mailku. Hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai kyoto. Ceritakan masalahmu padaku dan jangan merahasiakan sesuatu lagi dariku. Kau tiba-tiba pergi seperti ini, bahkan mikoto saja tidak tahu. Semua orang menjadi repot karena kamu meghilang di sekolah tadi pagi." Pintaku. Kushina memandangi telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum.

" baiklah...kalau begitu aku akan minta maaf pada semua orang nanti. Aku harus segera berangkat."

Katanya sambil tersenyum sangaaaat manis. Aku kembali meraih tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin ngbrol banyak dengan kushina,tapi kereta baru saja tiba.

" aku mencintaimu, kushina. aku mencintaimu...maafkan aku karena telah menyakiti hatimu selama ini. Aku akan bertanggung jawab pada semua tindakanaku padamu selama ini." Ujarku. Air mata mulai mengalir keluar tanpa seijinku. Aku sedih. Sangat sedih. Aku menyesali semua perbuatanku, semua pikiran negativeku tentang diriku juga tentang kushina. kushina tidak berbalik mentapku, dia menunduk. Tapi aku tahu, dia sedang menangis sama sepertiku.

"aku tahu." Katanya. Dia menoleh kearahku sekali lagi dengan wajah sedih. Aku masih menggenggam tangannya. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Tapi tatapannya meruntuhkan pendirianku. Aku mulai melonggarkan genggaman tanganku. Kushina berjalan menjauh dariku. Tidak,aku tidak ingin ini terjadi kami-sama. Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku,dan ditinggalkan orang yang kucintai. Air mataku semakin mengalir dengan deras.

"selamat tinggal, kushina! hati-hati dijalan!" kataku seraya melambaikan tangan. Kushina kembali menoleh. Dia mengangguk. Kurasa, dia sudah menghapus air matanya.

" kushina-chan!" aku berbalik dan melihat mikoto yang berlari mendekat .

"dasar bodoh!kenapa kau merahasiakan hal ini pada kami! Bukankah kita teman?" lanjut mikoto yang berdiri terengah-engah disebalahku. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dirinya kepada tindakan kushina selama ini. Aku tersenyum kecil. Dia berlari lagi mendekati kushina yang sekarang berada didepan pintu kereta. Dia memukul pipi kushina pelan.

"maaf,mikoto...aku tidak bermaksud.." kata kushina sambil memagangi pipinya. Pintu kereta mulai tertutp secara otomatis. Mikoto lalu mendorong kushina masuk kedalam kereta. Kushina terjatuh di lantai kereta tak lama sebelum pintu menutup sempurna.

" seorang sahabat sejati harus bisa memaafkan temannya,kushina. aku,fugaku,dan minato akan selalu menunggumu di sini." Kata mikoto sambil mulai meneteskan air mata. Akupun mendekati mikoto dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL,KUSHINA-CHAN!" teriak mikoto. Dari jendela, terihat kushina tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirya berbalik dan pergi menjauh sambil menutupi mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" jadi, bagaimana kabar kushina-chan,minato?" tanya mikoto sambil meletakkan tasnya. 3 bulan sudah kushina pergi ke kyoto. Memang hatiku masih sedih, tapi aku tidak boleh terus begini. Aku harus tegar,sama sepeti kushina.

"em...sepertinya, orang tua angkatnya sangat tegas dan kuat. Katanya,kushina sedikit kewalahan. Aku jadi khawatir,..." jawabku. Fugaku masuk kekelas dan duduk di sebalah mikoto.

" tenang,saja. Kalau Cuma segitu kushina sudah kewalahan,kita tidak akan menjadikannya teman dulu." Jawab fugaku dingin. Mikoto menyikutnya pelan. Kurasa dia sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan fugaku.

" ah, bentar lagi liburan musim panas. Ada rencana pegi saat liburan?" tanya mikoto mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"hei,bukankah kita akan ke pulau eno, mikoto! Kau tidak ingin menghancurkan rencana kita'kan?" bisik fugaku pada mikoto dengan cukup keras. mikoto mengangguk lalu menatapku.

" aku akan ke kyoto. Ada guru karateku disana. Aku ingin latihan bersama beliau. Lagi pula..." aku menoleh melihat keluar jendela. Melihat siswa-siswa lain yang berlalu lalang sambil ternyenyum." Aku sudah sangt merindukan kushina." lanjutku. Angin berhembus begitu saja, menerpa rambut kuningku. Aku menoleh lagi ke arah kedua sahabatku yang mengangguk setuju. Tiba-tiba saja Hpku rebunyi. Sepertinya aku mendapat sebuah e-mail.

" dari siapa?" tanya fugaku seraya mendekatiku. Mikoto juga mendekati. Aku menghela nafas. Tidak kukira, fugaku yang terkenal dingin ternyata penasaran dengan e-mailku.

"dari kushina." jawabku singkat. Mikoto mencondongkan tubuhnya, supaya dapat membaca e-mail kushina itu. Disana tertulis...

**From: kushu-chan**

**To: minato-kun**

**Haah...aku sangat merindukanmu,minato. Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi? Kalau kau ingin datng ke kyoto, bawakan aku ramen asin porsi jumbo,ya. Disini jarang di jual yang porsi jumbo,sih...ah, minato,apa kau sudah sedikit berubah sekarang? Sepertinya kau sudah lebih jarang mengirimku e-mail..**

Kedua sahabatku serempak menoleh kearahku.

" kau tidak berubah,kok. Tetap bego seperti biasanya." Kata fugaku datar. " kau mau ke perpustakaan dulu." Lanjutnya lalu berjalan menuju pinyu.

" hei, fugaku! Tunggu!" teriak mikoto sambil berjalna cepat menuju fugaku yang sudah keluar kelas. Aku memandangi Hpku sejenak. Akupun menekan tombol replay dan menulis sesuatu untuk kushina..

**From: minato-kun**

**To: kushu-chan**

**Ya. Kurasa aku memang berubah sekarang. Aku menjadi lebih rindu padamu,kushina. sebenarnya, e-mail saja belum cukup untuk mengurangi kerinduanku. Aku ingin secepatnya ke kyoto sekarang. Tapi sebentar lagi'kan ujian. Kau harus berusaha supaya dapat lulus SMA,kushina! aku juga akan berusaha.**

Aku tersenyum sambil menekan tombol send. Kalau aku bilang akan ke kyoto musim panas ini,berarti bukan kejutan,dong namanya,pikirku. Aku kembali menatap keluar jendela. Membayangkan wajah kushina terlukis di langit. Aku tersenyum. Bersabarlah,kushna...aku akan menemuimu sebentar lagi.

Aku mencintaimu.

**OWARI**

**Gimana? Masih jelek,ya...gomen,kalu salah tulis dan gaje. Author memang paling susah merangkai kata-kata dan pelupa...tapi, bagaimanpun,review akan selalu bermanfaat bagi kenri . apalagi yang memberi saran ke kenri selama ini, arigatou ne...**

**Finally, review please~~~(memohon sambil berlutut)**


End file.
